


A Drunken Boy

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little brunette prince watched his older brother drunk in Gunter's arms, while the drunken prince trying to do something to the lavender boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Boy

Title : A Drunken Boy  
Summary : The little brunette prince watched his older brother drunk in Gunter's arms, while the drunken prince trying to do something to the lavender boy.  
Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maou isn’t mine.  
.-.-.  
Conrad Weller was lazily studying History. He secretly yawned a couple times, covering his face with a thick book of The History of Shin Makoku: The Origin, so that Sir Heather, his History teacher, didn't notice his boredom.  
The little brunette sighed. Being a prince meant you must learn many things. Though he preferred swordsmanship to History lesson, Conrad couldn't just skip the latter.  
Moreover, it's not all his fault that he's bored right now. The second son of the Maou's head was already throbbed with the details of how the history centered on the 11th Maou, who had settled the laws of how long a sword,a dagger, and the scabbard should be, of how the laws had greatly influenced the other kingdom to adopt his policy around the sizes of armors, and how horses should be treated.  
Besides, the humid air was truly affected his mood. He could practically swear that the unbearable heat of the sun was more than able to awake the dead. It was really a hot day, though the sun hadn't even past his head.  
Conrad's yawn was stopped half way when he noticed three figures emerged from a discarded building across his study chamber. There the little prince saw Raven and Gunter walking together. The strange thing was, that Gunter had somebody in his arms.  
Raven looked cross. Any crying kid would've stopped and quiet immediately had they seen Raven's grimaced face.  
But what made Conrad's jaw drop to the floor was when the prince noticed the person in Gunter's arms. "Gwendal!" Dan Hiri's son gasped loudly, ignoring his annoyed tutor.  
Conrad rubbed his eyes hard, afraid that perhaps they deceived him. But the sight outside the windows didn't change at all.  
His older brother stayed limply. The brunette boy couldn't hear what Gwendal mumbled about, but his face was weird. Gwendal moved his hands back and forth. He struggled to get out of Gunter's arms. Instead, the lavender boy held him even tighter.  
Gunter and Gwendal were about the same heights. It's amazing that the von Christ boy could lift Gwendal and carry the bigger boy in bride style.  
Something was definitely wrong, Conrad noted. Usually Gunter's face radiated kindness, but now it emitted distaste towards the gray haired Mazoku prince.  
It didn't take long for little Conrad to perceive that actually his half brother was drunk. Who would guess that the Maou's first son would get drunk at such young age. Moreover, in this hot day, with a state of not even able to walk, not sober at all.  
Despite of the bewilderment, Conrad found it amusing watching his brother's best friend carry the drunken boy as a man carried a woman.  
"Stay still, Gwendal," Gunter's harsh tone reached the study chamber. "You make it more difficult than it already is."  
"What're ya talkin' about?" Gwendal grinned nonchalantly. His eyes half closed, but his expression looked predatory.  
"I said quiet!" Gunter snapped loudly. The teen was furious. "And don't move at all. Or I'll drop you."  
"Let go off me," Gwendal tried to jerk his friend. "You insensitive jerk."  
"You're the jerk here," Gunter sent his friend a murderous glare. Unfortunately, it all went to no avail. "You're drunk. You're stinky."  
"'m not," Gwendal swayed his hand. His steely eyes blinked owlishly. Only less than a second, they shined maliciously. "'m completely sober, ya know, ya pretty boy."  
The next thing was Gwendal moved upwards, hand reached out for Gunter's face before striving to kiss him.  
Totally shocked, Gunter really manifested his threat. He dropped the bigger boy to the ground with a loud thud. Swear words came out from his mouth.  
"Gunter!" Raven spoke, trying to reprimand the wind wielder. But Gunter didn't mind it.  
Conrad giggled shakily, while Sir Heather tried hard to stifle his laughter. Both student and teacher felt sorry of what happened, but they also thought that the situation was laughable.  
It was the first time Conrad witnessed a boy tried to kiss another with the same sex. Moreover, it's conducted by his teen brother. And the teen brother did it in drunken state.  
Actually it's not a decent scene for the little prince. That's why Sir Heather coughed loudly to get Conrad's attention back.  
"Your Excellency, now that you're not sleepy anymore, can we continue the lesson?"  
.-.-.  
The End  
.-.-.  
A/N : At that time Gwendal and Gunter looked around 13 years old. Of course Conrad's much younger than them. Please read this story with open minded. Once again, I didn't intend it to be a romance. It's just a humor. How is it so? Well, because it's based on my own experience. XD


End file.
